


Mistletoe

by CaptainofBookNerdUniverse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is Human, Christmas, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse/pseuds/CaptainofBookNerdUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean are on a hunt involving mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!

Mistletoe. Huh. Who would have thought.

Dean and Cas walked down the front porch of a witness’ house. They had just finished questioning an old woman who had, as quoted, said: “The red-berried plant came to life and sucked the everlivin’ life out of him.” 

The poor woman was in such a state of tears that it took Dean a moment to piece together what she was saying.

The only red-berried plant that dominated the space around them was mistletoe, and this town was over-the-top with mistletoe.

“So what do you think, Cas?” Dean asked as they walked towards the impala. “Mistletoe without Christmas spirit.”

Dean watched Cas as his brows bent together in contemplation. “This seems like it may be the works of a pagan god.” 

White puffs of mist formed from Cas’ mouth as he spoke. His cheeks quickly reddening from the cold. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and his face was half-hidden behind the blue scarf Dean had gotten him earlier in the week. Ever since Cas had become human, he made it adamantly clear that he was not a fan of the cold, and since it made Dean’s heart clench every time he saw Cas shivering, he got him a scarf.

And okay, kill him. It was Christmas - well, Christmas Eve- and the scarf seemed to be an appropriate gift. And although he would never admit this out loud, the blue scarf beautifully brought out the color of Cas’ eyes. Dean’s mind wandered over to the thought of him holding Cas’ face in between his hands, staring into those blue eyes, their faces getting closer and closer until - he quickly shut that down.

Cas couldn’t possibly see him that way. If Dean made a move, he’d probably ruin the friendship they’ve built with one another. Dean would rather be Cas’ friend than someone who Cas couldn’t stand.

Dean sighed, bringing his mind back to the case at hand. 

Killer mistletoe. Right.

As soon as they had gotten into the car, Dean turned the ignition and placed the heat at full-blast for Cas’ sake.

After Dean called Sam to see if he could dig up information on any mistletoe-related gods, they stopped by a diner for a quick burger and some fries. Dean sat opposite of Cas as they enjoyed their meal, the whole time Dean stole glances at Cas while the ex-angel dug into his burger.

Cas suddenly looked up and their eyes met. Dean wanted to look away but the intensity of Cas’ blue eyes held him.

Cas looked as if he were about to say something until his eyes slid past Dean and over his shoulder.

“Dean,” he said, putting his burger down.

Dean twisted around and looked back, and soon enough, saw a beautiful young woman with chocolate-brown curls selling a large bouquet of mistletoe.

Other than the large bouquet, Dean really couldn’t see any other link she had to their case - that was until he looked down, and below the long hem of her skirt, he saw vines instead of feet.

When she left, Cas and Dean followed closely behind without being seen. 

They followed her to an abandoned greenhouse. 

Dean texted Sam their location and didn’t bother to wait for a reply before he was carefully moving forward, gun in hand.

Cas moved silently by his side, his feet not making the slightest of noise in the dead grass.

Despite it being a greenhouse, everything was devoid of life. All of the plant life that had once thrived here were now brittle and brown.

Then, without warning, Dean was thrown through one of the glass panels of the greenhouse while Cas was thrown hard into the frozen ground.

Dean groaned as he tried to sit up in the fragments of broken glass. 

The woman stood before him. “Did you know that mistletoe is a parasitic plant?” she asked, taking a step closer to Dean, her arms turning into vines.

“Don’t worry, Dean,” she said, getting closer. “You lifeforce will be of good use.”

Cas suddenly grabbed her from behind and twisted her around away from Dean and towards Sam, who had just made it in time.

“Now, Sam!” he shouted as Sam doused her in holy oil. Once Cas had let go, Sam struck a match and she went up in flames. Her shrill screams pierced the air until they were abruptly cut off and only silence hung around them.

Once it was all over, Cas ran towards Dean, pulling him up.

“Dean, are you alright?” concern laced in his voice.

“Um -” 

By now he had realized that he was standing way too close to Cas. He meant to take a step back but found that he didn’t want to.

It may have been his imagination, but Dean thought that he saw Cas’ eyes flicker down to his lips.

“Uh, Dean?” Sam asked.

Reluctantly, Dean dragged his eyes away from Cas’ face and looked towards Sam. 

Sam smirked and glanced upwards, pointing his finger above Dean’s head.

“Sam, what -” Dean turned his head up and froze. Staring wide-eyed at the small plant that hung from the doorway.

“Mistletoe,” Cas said, staring up at the small bundle of leaves.

Dean looked back down at Cas and gulped, his heart-rate quickening.

_ God dammit, Dean. Get it together.  _ He chastised himself.  _ It’s not like he really wants a kiss… does he? _

Dean found himself hoping that Cas would want a kiss, but that hope was crushed when Cas stepped out from under the mistletoe.

Dean tried not to look so crestfallen as he turned to leave, but then he felt two hands grip the lapels of his jacket and pull him down into a searing kiss.

His eyes were blown wide as the thought of Cas kissing him processed through his mind.

And then,  _ Oh crap, Cas is kissing me. I should kiss back. _ And he did with as much enthusiasm he had.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily. Sam was nowhere to be seen, thank God.

Cas was the first one to speak. “After our most recent case, I would like it if we didn’t kiss under the mistletoe.”

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Good call, Cas. Merry Christmas,” he said, leaning down to give Cas another kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Cas murmured against his lips.

And all was well.


End file.
